That Poly-Blend Pantsuit
by AFY2018
Summary: "That said, if you're looking for prompts then might I suggest a Sara/Ava/Nyssa threesome?" Legends of Assassins


"He's really pissing me off now." Ava hissed as she walked through the front door.

"Who?" Sara asked from the living room.

"Gary," She huffed, setting her briefcase down on the kitchen counter and popping it open. "It feels like I get a case from him every day. I thought he was supposed to take off the pressure, not… intensify it?"

Sara got up and followed her into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter. "What's going on?"

"Ughhhh," Ava groaned in frustration, "Everyday for the past week, I've had to take on at least two of his cases because he's just so incompetent. I don't know if I'll have time today, babe."

Sara put on her pouty face and pulled Ava between her legs, "Really?"

"Yes," She sighed.

"Come on, just for a little while."

Ava cocked her head to the side and thought about it, debating the seriousness of her cases. "Fine, but she'd better get back on time, I need to finish his stupid work." She agreed to grab the three manilla folders Gary had left on her desk.

"Why doesn't he just hand these off to someone else?"

"Because he thinks that these are too serious for a level lower than himself, and I agree which is why I assigned them to him."

"I mean, how bad can these infractions be?" Sara asked flipping through the folder.

"Pretty serious."

"You know, the Legends could help you?"

"Sara, not to be mean," Ava began, taking the file out of her hands, "but the Legends are like a hammer. We need a scalpel."

"But we get the job done."

"Yes, while creating three more problems."

Sara rolled her eyes and closed her girlfriend's briefcase. "Okay, but if you change your mind, we're always ready to help the Bureau."

"Okay." Ava leaned up and pecked her on the cheek. "Can we start now?"

"You know she doesn't like to be left out."

"She has four more minutes." She informed her, glancing at the clock.

"Which is enough time."

"Fine." Ava sighed.

Sara pushed her back by her chest and slid off of the cold tile counter. Ava placed her hands on either side of Sara- trapping her in place as she leaned in to kiss her.

"Already getting started?" Nyssa asked from the archway into the parlor room.

"Just warming up," Ava told her, cocking her head over her shoulder to peer at her.

Nyssa smirked and meandered over to them, glancing up at Sara from her spot against the counter. She stood behind Ava, resting her hands on her hips and slid them over her black leather belt until she made contact with the chilled metal while Sara made quick work with her black tie.

Ava glanced at Sara's deft fingers as they trailed down her sternum, then her chest, then her stomach as she slipped the small cream colored buttons through their perfectly sewn holes. She then glanced from Sara's pale hands to the light gold hands that held tightly onto the silver buckle as it was slipped from its place and moved down from each notch.

Nyssa placed soft packs on her neck, reaching over and grabbing handfuls of Ava's white shirt and pulling it down below her shoulders. She quickly slid her hands back down to her perfectly pleated pants, tearing them open and resting her hands under the band of her underwear.

Her fingers scratched across Ava's white stomach, leaving red marks across her stomach for Sara to see. Nyssa moved her hands to Ava's shirt, pulling it off of her shoulders and tossing it on the dining table.

Sara wrapped her hands around the black fabric and tugged Ava close for a kiss while Nyssa removed her bra. She slid closer to Sharpe, feeling her hands rest on her waist. Sara slipped off of her black pants and let them pool on the ground.

Nyssa turned Ava's head, kissing her. Sara got down on her knees and tugged down her underwear, pushing her thighs apart. She tilted her head up and flicked her tongue between her labia.

Sara glanced up, watching from her position as Nyssa's hands cupped Ava's breasts. She grabbed hold of Ava's thighs as she felt her slim muscles flex and relax under her hands. Sara pushed her tongue into her girlfriend as she gently sucked on her clit.

"Sara," Ava groaned.

She reached down between her legs and threaded her finger through Sara's gold hair. She felt Nyssa tilt her head to the side and force her to look at the ceiling. Ava took hold of Nyssa's shirt. Nyssa chuckled in her ear as she reached around to grope Ava's pale breasts.

Sara pulled her tongue out of Ava and moved to her clit, swirling around the sensitive bud. She watched her movements closely, feeling how her legs locked and shook with her impending orgasm.

"Sara," She groaned again, gripping her girlfriend's hair a bit tighter.

Ava glanced down at Sara, moving her hands over Nyssa's. She let out a low moan and leaned into Nyssa, trying to keep herself balanced between her lovers.

Ava let out a frustrated groan when she felt cold air where Sara's mouth once was. Sara came up, wiping her mouth and led Ava to her room.

"I know how much you hate screwing outside of the bedroom."

"I really don't care at this point," Ava admitted.

"Damn, that's surprising," she chuckled.

Ava smirked and- in response- she tugged Sara in close by the collar of her t-shirt, pecking her and tore it off while she stripped herself down to her underwear. Nyssa swiftly turned Sara around lifted her so her legs were wrapped around her hips and her arms were clasped around her neck as they walked to the room.

Sara leaned over and nibbled on her roommate's ear, earning the sound of Nyssa's long and calming breath. Sara hopped off of Nyssa and pulled her up against herself, roughly leaning into her as they kissed.

Once they walked into the master bedroom, Nyssa pushed Ava onto the bed, instantly pulling her to the edge. She knelt down at the edge and clamped her mouth around Ava's clit, sliding her middle finger into her.

Sara crawled over to Ava, lifting her head onto her lap, but was then pulled forward by Nyssa so she was sprawled over Sharpe. She glanced down at Nyssa and lifted her head up to kiss her. Sara rested her hand on Ava's thigh, moving her kisses down her roommate's neck.

Nyssa chuckled when she felt teeth nip at her neck before completely leaving. She went back down and continued to lick and suck her clit. Her tongue slipped through her slit, lapping up the warm and wet juices.

Ava wrapped her arms around Sara's thighs and tugged her back close enough to slip her fingers into Sara. She hooked a thumb around and pressed it against her clit. Her knuckles brushed against every ridge, bumping over as she pressed up against Sara's fleshy walls.

"Unh," Sara moaned against Nyssa's neck.

Nyssa felt a sharp spring of energy fly down her spine as her excitement spiked. She felt her cheeks grow flush as the energy in the room grew thick with pleasure and boiled with anticipation.

Sara placed her left hand against Ava's hip- gripping her hard enough to leave light nail indentations in her pale skin- as she felt her girlfriend's talented fingers drag across and press into her. Every movement drove her body back into its feral state like when she emerged from the Lazarus Pit. Sara ground against her hand, dropping her head and feeling the itching need to finish come over her.

She opened her eyes when a cool hand drew her chin up. As Sara lazily glanced at Nyssa- pulling her close so their foreheads touched- she noticed the way her body felt like she had another skin, baking her body with every touch from her loved ones.

Ava moaned into the air as she felt a thin sheen of sweat linger on her forehead and her heart raced with every pump of Nyssa's fingers. She glanced between her and Sara's body in time to watch her stand up and slide her fingers in at a faster pace than before. Her eyes rolled back as light moans escaped in wisps from her lips.

Sharpe felt her body pulse and clench at random intervals as she came closer to the edge. She furrowed her brows and threw her head back, letting out a frustrated groan as her toes curled and her legs flexed, closing around Nyssa's wrist.

Sara glanced behind herself, watching Ava's eyes fall back into their normal disposition, glazed over with the remnants of Nyssa's job well done. Her girlfriend sat up and scooted away from the edge where Nyssa was still standing. She pushed Sara down until she was flat on her stomach while her girlfriend's ex rifled through a bedside drawer.

Sara lifted her head to see what Nyssa had in mind for her. Her breath caught in her throat as Ava wrapped her free hand across her chest and her other hand against her flexed abdomen as she pulled her up. Ava moved her hand back down between her thighs and dipped inside of her.

Sara dipped her head back, gripping and clawing at her forearm with her short nails. She felt a hand tenderly wrap around the base of her neck and lead her in for a kiss.

"What've you got for me, babe?" She whispered against her lips.

"I would want it to be a surprise," Nyssa explained turning on a vibrator, "but it's too loud to sneak up on anyone."

"Mhm?" Sara chuckled.

She whimpered out a moan as she felt the vibrator press up against her clit. Ava's fingers continued to slide in and out of her while her palm kept the toy flush against her sensitive nerves.

"Ho my god," she moaned.

Nyssa crawled up to Sara, pressing gentle kisses against her freckled breasts and clavicles before wrapping her mouth around her nipple.

Sara furrowed her brows, her words and sounds caught in her stomach so she just sat in Ava's lap with her mouth agape.

Nyssa placed her free hand against her abdomen, feeling the flexed ridges against her stomach. She looked down at the discoloration and bumps from the different scars.

Sara reached out for Nyssa's arm, clasping onto her. Her moans came out in short gasping cries.

She fell back into Ava's body, pushing the vibrator away from her as she clenched herself into a ball. Sara turned into Ava, placing tender kisses against her jaw while she came down from her high.

Nyssa took off her clothes and placed them on top of the closed laundry basket before she got onto the bed.

Sara shifted off of Ava to reach for her drawer again. She watched as her lovers fought for power while she rummaged in the drawer.

Nyssa always seemed to overthrow her blonde girlfriend whenever Ava got into a more dominant position.

Ava looked up at Nyssa, pecking her chin and then leading her kisses to her jaw. She nipped at her neck, leaving light marks as she snaked her hands around Nyssa's elbows.

Sharpe pushed her knee into the ex-assassin's side and rolled her over so she was in control again.

She pinned Nyssa's arms above her head and gripped her dark pink lips between her teeth. Ava glanced between their bodies, watching Sara's legs climb back on the bed and spread Nyssa's legs apart.

Sara settled herself between her thighs and pressed her hips up against Nyssa's, pushing the strapon into her.

She kissed Ava's hip before pushing her forward. Sara placed her hands on either side of her roommate's waist and pulled her up to push into her.

Nyssa pulled Ava over her mouth and glanced up at her, watching as she dragged her tongue through her slit- earning a gasp and the quick glance from her.

"Hey, babe, can you hand me the… whatever it's called," Sara asked.

Ava reached across the bed and handed Sara the vibrator, getting pecked on the cheek.

Sara pressed the vibrator against Nyssa's clit, continuing to grind the strapon into her. She gripped onto her and pumped her hips faster.

Ava ground down against Nyssa's tongue, moaning softly as she felt her suck on her clit. She bent down and placed her hands further over her head. Ava placed her other hand on her thigh, trying to hover it over Nyssa's head.

Nyssa closed her eyes and continued to swirl her tongue around her clit, taking in the grunts from Sara and mixed moans from her and Ava. She felt a knot in her stomach and fire in her blood continue to build as Sara turned up the vibrator. Her hands gripped harder on Ava's lower back.

She groaned against Sharpe's body and took a breath to moan into the hot air. Her arm extended out in search of Sara's hand. Lance held her hand, rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand.

She almost laughed to herself as she sensed her roommate getting closer. It was always these moments when they were with the league that Sara actually got to see this side of one of the deadliest assassins in the world; so, she bent down to kiss her hand.

Ava gripped the bed sheets a bit harder. She ran her fingers through Nyssa's almost black hair, before tucking her own blond hair behind her ear.

Nyssa pulled her hands out Sara's and swirled her tongue around Ava's clit, pushing her fingers up into her. She strangled out a gasp, inhaling a ragged breath before groaning out a moan.

Ava flexed her groin muscles, pulling her hips up from Nyssa's mouth and fingers. She crawled to next to Nyssa, leaning over to kiss her. She smirked at every moan and groan that escaped Nyssa's lips.

Nyssa pushed herself up onto her elbows, pulling Sara down by her arm. She ground her hips up against Sara's, her whole body clenching in a tight expulsion of energy she had been craving since they began.

Sara turned off the vibrator and leaned down over Nyssa to kiss her. She slowly pushed her hips back into her, trying to hide the slight that grin then spread across her face in reaction to the small whimpers and gasps that she made.

Nyssa pushed herself up and towards the middle of the bed, her cheeks bright red and her eyes dilated. Ava handed her a glass of water, pecking her temple as she got ready to work again.

"A little cum drunk?" Sara asked as she drank her beer.

"Yeah, and a little drunk drunk, too." She joked.

"You're always funnier when you're relaxed."

"I know, that's why I try to make a habit of it."

"I love it."

Sara placed her bottle on the nightstand before crawling up next to her, wrapping her arms around her warm body, flesh flush and hearts still pounding from their fun just moments before.


End file.
